Olhar de Safira
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Pela primeira vez em três anos o espanhol deixara de comemorar o aniversário de Saga junto a ele. E aquilo o deixara amargurado. Yaoi, Saga e Shura, Desafio de Aniversário do Need For Fic


**Olhar de Safira**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: [Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1500, Songfic de Aniversário, Slash, MxM, Ship: Saga de Gêmeos e Shura de Capricórnio, CdZ (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Música: Parabéns para você, Os ostras

Advertências: Cena de beijo

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Pela primeira vez em três anos o espanhol deixara de comemorar o aniversário de Saga junto a ele. E aquilo o deixara amargurado.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos pertencem à Toei, Shueisha, Long Jump, Bandai e, ao seu autor, Masami Kurumada. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 1500 palavras

Dicionário:

- Saga de Gêmeos - Cavaleiro de Ouro de Atena, grego de nascimento, é loiro (com cabelos longuíssimos que chegam às suas pernas), de profundos olhos azuis no mangá e de cabelos azuis e olhos verdes no anime, também se refere a ele como o mais alto, os mais velho, ex-grande mestre, irmão de Kanon.

- Shura de Capricórnio - Cavaleiro de Ouro de Atena, espanhol de nascimento, é amorenado, de cabelos curtos e escuros e olhos verdes no mangá e de cabelos esverdeados e olhos pretos no anime, também se refere a ele como o espanhol, o mais leal à Atena, o mais baixo.

- Shion de Áries - Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena, um dos remanescentes da guerra santa que dizimou todos os cavaleiros. Tem longuíssimos cabelos e postura de líder.

- Doze Casas - no anime e no mangá, a cada casa do zodíaco corresponde um templo e um cavaleiro de alta estirpe cuja função é proteger a deusa Atena

_**Olhar de Safira**_

_**ShiryuForever94**_

A Grécia realmente era um dos países mais lindos do mundo. As ilhas gregas eram famosas por sua beleza, pelo mar muito azul...

Azul...

Como os olhos de Saga.

Duas safiras brilhantes que faziam Shura suspirar de saudade.

Não, o grego não estava longe do Santuário, não era isso. Apenas que se haviam separado por conta de problemas com as missões. Shion, o grande mestre, os aconselhara a se manterem afastados, pois não estavam conseguindo ficar juntos e dar conta das tarefas que lhes eram designadas.

Em algumas missões, Saga se deixava perder em preocupação com Shura e deixava de se concentrar apenas em seu trabalho e isso estava ficando perigoso.

Em algumas missões, Shura se lembrava de que Saga poderia estar enfrentando dificuldades e se distraía. Isso podia ser fatal.

Haviam encerrado o relacionamento com tristeza, mas compreendendo que seria melhor para ambos ficarem vivos e separados.

Se é que estar separado de Saga significava estar vivo para Shura.

Pela primeira vez em três anos o espanhol deixara de comemorar o aniversário de Saga junto a ele. E aquilo o deixara amargurado.

Não que a data fosse a mais importante do mundo, mas tinham tão pouco tempo para alegrias e para comemorações.

Lembrou da vez anterior, quando ainda estavam juntos e Shura fizera um jantar calmo e intimista para ambos que, como de hábito, terminara entre os lençóis da casa de Capricórnio.

Shura sentia falta física de Saga.

Sentia falta do cheiro dele ao acordar de manhã cedo, dos passos firmes pelo piso de pedra escura, do vozeirão ecoando perguntando pela milésima vez por que Shura não comprava uma banheira maior...

Parado num pedaço de areia, segurando o pingente de safira que comprara para homenagear o grego, Shura chorou. Sentia falta dele. Por que não podiam voltar a ser namorados? Por que?

Uma safira... Sim, os olhos cor de safira de seu amor... Shura enxugou as lágrimas e caminhou pela areia, estava anoitecendo. Era um horário que adorava, não havia mais tanta gente na praia e podia andar por ali e pensar. Observou as águas que se agitavam sob a cortina de ventos e fechou os olhos. Pensou no sorriso de Saga.

Sentiu um calafrio e gemeu baixinho o nome dele.

- "Disseram-me que você estaria aqui." A voz ecoava por sobre o barulho da maré. O cosmo dourado luzindo e informando a Shura que sim, Saga de Gêmeos estava ali.

O moreno abriu os olhos imediatamente e parou de respirar.

Fios loiros corriam ao sabor do vento do entardecer, o profundo azul do mar perdia em brilho para os dois orbes plenos de luz que encaixavam à perfeição no rosto grego esculpido que Shura achava ser o mais bonito do mundo.

- "Como foi sua missão?" Uma voz baixa e séria brotou pela garganta do capricorniano que baixou o olhar e se lembrou que já não podia se atirar nos braços de Saga e dizer-lhe que sentira TANTA falta dele.

- "Fui ver Shion hoje à tarde." Foi a resposta de Saga, sem se importar que não estava respondendo ao que Shura realmente perguntara.

- "Algum problema na missão?" Shura preocupou-se e fechou o colar de pingente na mão.

- "Sim, houve sim. Quer conversar a respeito?" Saga aproximou-se um tanto mais, bem mais, de Shura, invadindo o espaço pessoal do outro e arfando ligeiramente.

- "Você está bem, ficou ferido?" Shura não estava alheio ao cosmo poderoso e à proximidade, mas tentava se controlar. Não eram mais nada um para o outro...

- "Estou ferido há dois meses, Shura, desde que nos separaram..." Saga foi profundamente sincero e passou uma das mãos no rosto do espanhol, numa suave carícia. - "Pergunte da missão." A voz agora era baixa.

O espanhol não entendeu muito bem, fitou o geminiano e ficou novamente impressionado com os olhos azuis dele. - "Mar Egeu..." Murmurou baixinho.

- "Como?" Saga perguntou tentando fazer os longuíssimos cabelos pararem de voar para todos os lados.

- "Seus olhos são como o Mar Egeu, guardam segredos, são azuis de um tom que não pode ser reproduzido e inspiram poetas e aqueles que amam." Shura jamais era tão sonhador em palavras, mas estar sem Saga era como ser privado de viver. Estremeceu inteiro quando fios loiros se lançaram em seu rosto e o cheiro bom e tão familiar do shampoo de sândalo que Saga usava lhe atiçou as memórias deles dois.

- "A missão a que fui designado teve que ser cancelada. E a culpa foi toda minha." Saga estava tão perto que poderia tocar os lábios de Shura com os seus, se não fosse por não estarem mais juntos...

- "Estou dizendo que ainda o amo. Não consigo lidar com o que sinto agora, Saga. Não posso desistir de você, eu entendo nossos deveres, mas eu não consigo..." Novamente lágrimas teimosas surgiram nos olhos verdes cor de jade.

- "Pergunte da missão..." A voz de Saga oscilava de emoção.

- "Eu não dou a mínima para sua missão!" Shura reclamou com um altear de voz.

- "Por causa do que houve em minha missão, eu fui falar com Shion hoje à tarde, você não está me ouvindo, está?" Saga afastou-se um pouco e também olhou para o mar. Usavam ambos roupas normais, não ostentavam as imponentes armaduras de ouro.

Shura mordeu os lábios, levemente, e inspirou ar com força. - "O que houve em sua missão de tão mais importante que o fato de eu ter dito que o amo e não ter recebido resposta sobre isso?" Havia um pouco de mágoa.

- "Eu não consegui completar a missão porque a dor que vai no meu peito ao pensar que não tenho para quem voltar me faz querer morrer de uma vez e me livrar do vazio intenso que é a minha vida sem você."

- "S-Saga..." Shura virou-se para ele imediatamente, vendo a nesga de um sorriso naquele rosto perfeito. - "Você... Não fez nada de errado, fez?"

- "Apenas desejei morrer porque não quero vida alguma em que você não possa estar comigo. Sou um incapaz, Shura, eu admito. Sou incapaz de lutar sem motivo. E meu motivo foi retirado no dia que nos disseram que não podíamos nos amar."

- "Você... Não presta..." Shura não levou em consideração que não eram mais namorados. Não ligou que fazia tempo demais. Enroscou os fios loiros nos dedos longos e fez carinho nos cabelos loiros que pareciam fios de seda em profusão.

- "Era nesse momento que você devia me beijar e me dizer que ainda me ama e que nada na sua vida faz sentido sem mim." Saga murmurou antes de segurar o outro pela cintura e puxá-lo violentamente, colando os lábios aos dele, sem esperar resposta, sentindo prazer apenas no toque de Shura, no gosto dele, na boca que se abria para a sua, nos cosmos que eram completamente compatíveis e na necessidade louca de estar mais e mais perto. Era um beijo. E era puro amor.

_**O vento do mar**_

_**Ali na areia que eu fiquei legal**_

_**Que porra é essa que você me deu**_

_**Antes tudo era tão normal**_

Vento batia nos dois, ondas quebravam na praia, gente passava vendo dois homens enormes num beijo apaixonado. Não importava, nada era mais importante que dois corações unidos.

As mãos de Shura passearam pelos ombros e costas do outro, era incapaz de resistir a ele, sempre fora assim. Separaram-se depois de um beijo intenso e Shura ofegou, zonzo.

- "Parece até que bebi, ou usei alguma droga muito forte."

- "Se é seu jeito de dizer que ainda me ama e me quer ao seu lado, eu digo que sim." Saga sorria com o capricorniano em seus braços.

- "Preciso lhe dar algo..." Shura sorriu e estendeu o pingente de safira para o outro. - "Seus olhos me lembram safiras perfeitas. Seu amor é como um lugar calmo e seguro no qual posso estar. Feliz Aniversário, desculpe por não ter estado lá para você."

- "Você nunca saiu de dentro de minha alma, Shura." O geminiano pegou o colar e imediatamente pendurou-o no pescoço. - "É lindo. E, sobre Shion..." Sorriu vendo Shura parecer temeroso.

- "Ele... Vai permitir?"

- "Bem, digamos que eu pedi como presente de aniversário atrasado que ele me permitisse dividir minha vida com a única pessoa que foi capaz de me entender completamente, pois assim eu sempre saberia qual o motivo de minhas missões."

- "Saga..." Shura sorriu. O sorriso mais bonito que Saga já vira. - "Eu te amo, feliz aniversário. Não importa se já passou. Apenas..."

- "Ainda podemos comemorar, quem disse que o tempo corre da mesma maneira para quem ama?" Saga inclinou-se e beijou seu amor, novamente, delicadamente. - "Eu adorei meu presente, obrigado."

Shura nada respondeu, não com palavras...

_**Parabéns pra você**_

_**Parecia que eu podia voar**_

_**Como o astronauta na lua e o surfista no mar**_

_**E o som na cabeça que foi Deus quem deu**_

_**Parabéns pra você**_

_**Vai!**_

_**Parabéns pra você**_


End file.
